


you can't have any more of my happiness

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Vex's fucking pissed y'all, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: “Don’t take the good things I’ve had in my life away anymore. I’m done, with that. With hurting because of you and because of your damn, everything. You don’t even let me see my brother.”Or: Vex's daughter Elaina is now a cleric of the Raven Queen. Vex is always supportive of her children, but this pushes her to the edge.





	you can't have any more of my happiness

“I need some time alone in the temple. I’ll be out in a moment.” Vex’ahlia’s hand was rested over her stomach, absentmindedly circling her fingers.

“I’ll be waiting out here. Don’t take too long, okay, mom?” Elaina leaned over and kissed Vex’s cheek, which earned her a playful pat on the cheek.

Eyes rolling, Vex responded, “Yeah, yeah.”

The doors of the Raven Queen’s temple opened. It was quiet. This temple was always quiet. Small hanging lights illuminated the room, white marble floors with black statues of the figure of the goddess standing atop them. Rows of stone benches lined with metal bindings sat empty, not dusted, but empty.

The door closed and Vex walked towards the main altar. A line of raven statues framed the main statue of the Queen herself, appearing as if birds had been trapped mid-action in stone. She watched all of them, for a moment her mind wandered to the idea of what they might have been doing. She could shoot any of them even now.

She sat down on the front row bench.

“Hi, Raven Queen. It’s been a while." 

The air in the room was ridiculously still, the only change of the room the gentle motion of the flames in the braziers.

“Elaina told me a little while ago that she is becoming a cleric for you. You’ve given her powers just like you were given them to…to Vax’ildan.”

It sounded like there was a ringing in her ears. She knew it was from the empty room and crushing silence. She searched out any source of sound, and she fixated on the faint, distant crackle of the fire.

“You actually took her on. Knowing the way you’ve interacted with my family you took her on as a member of your,” she gestured around to the room, the empty temple. “This.”

Her breathing was getting heavier, and her hand clenched around her shirt as she stood there. Regardless, she stood up and faced the statues in front of her.

“Are you going to take my daughter away from me, too?”

Her lip trembled, though it was difficult to tell if it was from rage or from fear. Fear from the thought that her daughter might be taken away as her brother was, before their family could fully be happy, could be together completely.

“You can’t have her. I support anything the rest of my family wants to do, and I will support my children through anything. Anything.”

Her lip stopped trembling now, rage building to anger behind her eyes as they stung, and for the first time since entering the temple she raised her eyes to lock precisely with the eyes of the statue. She stared the goddess in the eyes and her voice raised to fill the room.

“You took my brother. And that was fine, I hate it but it’s fine, because it was for the best for both of us. You took him away from me, but you can’t fucking have my daughter too! You can’t, you can’t.”

Hot tears filled her eyes.

“Elaina will get to grow old, and she will find love if she wants to, and she’ll see her brothers and sisters grow up, and if she wants children she’ll get to see her children grow up, and you won’t take that life away from her because you have some sick fixation with everyone I love. You can’t take away everything that I want for my daughter and for our family’s future, you can’t take what I want away from me. She will see her newest sibling be born in half a year and she will get to help people and be a good person because she’s a better person than I ever would have been.”

Vex fell back down onto the bench, leaning forward with her arms reflexively folded over her midsection.

“Don’t take the good things I’ve had in my life away anymore. I’m done, with that. With hurting because of you and because of your damn, everything. You don’t even let me see my brother.”

There were a few seconds in which she had to rub her arm across her face to try and get rid of the tears streaking down it as she continued to rant on towards the unfeeling stone.

“He can’t even meet his nieces and nephews because apparently you are more important than his family who loves him. The last time any of us saw him, Percy had to drive him away because I was nearly died. I didn’t even see him.”

Vex pulled her legs up to cross on the bench and stayed there for a few moments, feeling very small for the first time in years. 

“You’ve taken my heart. Please don’t take the rest of what I’ve done with my life.”

Now she stood, and started leaving. “Thanks for listening.”

She continued to wipe the tears from her face, and emerged from the front doors of the temple into the sunshine. She felt renewed instantly, surrounded by nature and seeing her daughter’s face again.

“Mom! Have you been crying? Are you okay?” Elaina went over to her, her hands going to Vex’s face and wiping away the tears.

“I’m fine, sweetie. I get really emotional around your goddess’ temples.” A wide smile spread on her face.

“Is it about Uncle Vax?”

“Everything is about Uncle Vax. If you asked him, at least. I miss him.”

“Can you tell me about him?”  



End file.
